


Out in the Cold

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Series: UC!Mike [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Loneliness, Love, Pregnancy, Rain, Sad, UC!Mike, Undercover, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Mike realises what it is like to be left outside in the cold.





	Out in the Cold

It was raining when Mike came to stand underneath the street lamp outside of your apartment building. His collar was turned up against the droplets of water that poured down from the black, heavy clouds above. His love for you was pouring out from his shattered heart like a facet. There were so many words he wanted to say to you, to the unborn baby residing inside of you.

Instead all he could do was focus on the light gleaming from the bay window of your apartment. Your shape was clear in the warm glow. He could see the smile on your face as your palm rubbed over stomach tenderly. You weren’t showing much, just the beginnings of a baby bump straining across the fabric of your shirt.

You had to be almost five months pregnant.

He wondered if you could feel the baby moving around inside you, if it had started to kick.

Mike shoved his hands even deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket as he buried his face into the blue and green chequered scarf. He wanted to go up there and talk to you, to share the news but you had already made it clear that you didn’t want to speak to him.

After all he had found out about the baby the same way everyone else had. You’d informed your captain and been assigned instantly to desk duty. Word had gotten around after that and when he’d heard…

He had done the math and worked out that the baby could only be his.

Mike shivered against the cold, icy breeze that was blitzing through the air. He should be up there with you, holding you, loving you, instead he had left.

Now he was the one out in the cold.


End file.
